


may the force be with you

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [3]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, F/M, Honestly I love these two, Internalized Biphobia, and ra definitely ships finnrey it's canon, ive been using a lot of the fandom's headcanons for this series, references to star trek, references to star wars, so if you recognize some mentioned headcanons..., supportive tanya, they're so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Whenever Ra-Ra's quiet while he watches Star Wars, something is wrong.Alternatively, Ra-Ra comes out to Tanya.





	may the force be with you

**Author's Note:**

> can u belieb no one has written ra-ra/tanya yet how despicable

Ra-Ra didn't see his older brother until the next morning. It doesn't matter, because he really didn't sleep much either. The constant thought on his mind all night was how was he going to tell his girlfriend that he likes girls and boys. What if Tanya isn't ok with it? Her man being a bisexual? What if she thinks Ra will cheat on her or something?

Ok, no. That isn't even true so why would Tanya believe that?

God. Ra hated that his internalized biphobia would just come back and haunt him especially during times when he's with Tanya, thinking about how to thoroughly come out to her and her just being ok with it. He didn't promise Dizzee that he would tell Tanya, but it would be a big dissatisfaction if he didn't. Dizzee trusted them, and for Ra not to be honest with Tanya isn't exactly...good. Dizzee's words about lying are ringing in his head: "Lying isn't healthy for the soul. A lie, even a fib, can make you go crazy in the head, Ra."

Sighing, Ra realizes what he has to do before the summer starts...which is really in a few weeks.

It's the weekend and his parents are out for the most part, while Dizzee sleeps his weekend away and it seems like both Boo and Yolanda take over the television set to play Mario Kart Party. Nonetheless, the whole morning, he spends it watching both of them argue over who won and who deserved to win for each round.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Tanya," he announces.

Boo grunts in response while Yolanda yells a "good luck" which indicates that she's been listening. Ra shakes his head and leaves the apartment to make his way over to the Bronx River Houses, where Tanya resides.

It's not a big journey, but he is terrified. Ra's only been to a few areas of the Bronx, but never over to the Bronx River Houses (well, before their first date). However, the minute he sees Tanya he relaxes...a little.

Ra puts the conversation in the back of his mind when he goes inside the apartment and spends the entire time watching The Force Awakens for the hundredth time. Tanya is more of a Trekkie, but she enjoys Star Wars at times, which makes Ra love her even more. He doesn't like Star Trek, though.

Once the movie ends, Tanya shies away from Ra's chest. "You're awfully quiet."

It's true. Even after watching Star Wars a million times, Ra will often speak during the movie, like an MST thing or whatever. Whether it's to roast the shit out of Kylo Ren or to tell Tanya how much he loves the idea of Finn ending up with Rey or to fanboy about Poe Dameron or even to cry whenever Leia Organa shows up because of Carrie's sudden death last year, it's something. "I'm sorry."

"Talk to me, Ra. What's going on?"

"So like...I had a really long conversation with my brothers and sister…" he begins. "Normally we would talk shit about whatever is on our mind like how art school is boring or how we're all fed up with Zeke's on again off again relationship with Mylene, but this one was kinda deep because my older brother came out."

Tanya has met Dizzee a few times, and immediately received a not-heterosexual vibe so she isn't surprised. "Ok, so what does that have to do with you being quiet? Do you not accept him?"

Ra winces a little, because her tone sounds harsh. "No no no, I love my brother no matter what. It's just…" Ra sighs, already tired of beating around the bush. "I'm bi." He turns away and braces himself for backlash, but nothing happens.

Tanya rolls her eyes. "Do you really think i'm gonna like...break up with you or some shit?"

"I don't know but I thought it wouldn't be pretty."

Tanya sighs deeply. It does hurt to realize that Ra can just tell her something and think that she would leave him. "I'm happy that you told me this, Ronald. I really am." Ra glances at Tanya, to see her look at him with a comforting expression. It makes him relax. "I know that you were probably scared...which is understandable. I do get it, but nigga...I would never think about leaving you or thinking that you would cheat on me. I can't think that way. It ain't healthy. I believe in peace and unity, remember?"

"Yeah...I do…"

"Good, which means that I accept you and i'm happy for you. I always will." Ra grins at Tanya, and pulls her closer to him. "What I won't accept is that you don't like Star Trek, even a little bit."

"Star Wars is so much better! How can you even argue with me on that?"

"Ok but since you made me watch The Force Awakens again, we're watching Star Trek." Tanya switches over to Star Trek, much to Ra's annoyance. He just watches as Tanya points out different things that wouldn't be seen if anyone were to watch it casually (like what he does with Star Wars) which proves that nothing will change, and nothing has changed, and that's reassuring to Ra-Ra. That's all he needs.


End file.
